


Beowulf cop au

by Mara_Charlotta_Angel



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Charlotta_Angel/pseuds/Mara_Charlotta_Angel
Summary: What would Beowulf be like in modern day????? thats what my teacher had us write, and this is my contribution





	Beowulf cop au

Our story starts with Beowulf Geatson and his best friend Wiglaf Weohstan on their way in their squad car responding to a call made to the NYPD about shots fired in Brooklyn. As they arrive at the scene they notice multiple bodies lying on the ground and a man standing in the midst of them holding an assault rifle, covered in blood splatters, the building behind him dark and foreboding.   
“POLICE!! PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!!” Beowulf raised his gun and aimed it steadily at the man's face, he glanced over and saw Wiglaf doing the same.  
“You think two little baby policemen can stop me….I AM GRENDEL, and you should fear me!!” the man yelled as he fired shot towards the officers, clipping Wiglaf on the shoulder of his gun arm.  
Oh crap, he’s Grendel the drug lord, just my luck, first day on the job and I run into the big guy Beowulf thought as he dodged the bullets, using the corpses as shields Where’s Wigs? Beowulf looked over to where he had last seen his friend and saw him lying on the ground covered in blood, rage filled him and with no thought towards his own safety he rose and started firing at Grendel, catching him twice in the shoulder and once near his heart, Grendel's eyes widened and he started back towards the building and disappeared inside.  
“WIGS!!” Beowulf dropped to the ground next to his friend “Please don’t be dead!” Beowulf grabbed his radio and requested an ambulance asap as he checked his friends wound “It appears to be a deep bullet wound on his upper left arm.” as he was speaking to dispatch Wiglaf woke up.  
“Wulfy? Did we get him?” his speech was slightly slurred due to the excessive amount of blood loss, the bullet had hit an artery.  
“I shot him pretty bad but he got away, we’ll probably end up finding his body somewhere.” he replied “Stay with me Wigs, don’t close your eyes, just keep watching me” the two men could hear sirens getting closer “looks like your ride is here Wigs”  
“Yeah, I guess it is, see ya soon Wulfster.” Wiglaf was loaded into the back of the ambulance as Beowulf looked towards the abandoned building Grendel had disappeared into.  
“Not tonight kid, tonight you go home, have a beer and relax, you did good” Beowulf looked up at his Chief as the man drew closer, sympathy and understanding in his eyes “I know how hard it is when a friend gets hurt, especially when it’s on your first day as a beat cop, but you can’t let this consume you, we can take it from here” Beowulf nodded and with one last hate filled glance at the building he climbed in his squad car and drove back to his empty apartment, vowing that he wouldn’t rest until he knew Grendel was dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Beowulf entered the old natatorium slowly and quietly, all the leads in his search for Grendel had led him here, as he looked around he noticed that in the dry pool someone had made a home, however the items seemed very feminine, as he pondered this he failed to hear the woman sneaking up behind him until she had already disarmed him.  
“Are you the nasty cop who killed my boy?” she held his gun in her hand and waved it tauntingly in his face, however he made no move to reach it, curious as too who she was.  
“And what’s your son’s name Madame?” he asked with an air of faux respect.  
Her expression turned sour and she held the gun tighter and pointed it towards his chest “His name was Grendel you swine, he was a great man! Gunned down in his prime, he came home, bleeding all over, he died in my arms and I swore vengeance!”  
While she was distracted by thoughts of her son’s death Beowulf threw himself backwards into the dry pool, grabbing the decorative sword he found, as she lunged after him,seeming to forget she held the gun. He raised it and braced himself as her leap caused her to impale herself onto the sword, her face became astonished and she seemed almost confused at what had happened as she died.  
Hmmmm, Chief was right, revenge isn’t worth it Beowulf called in the death and as the Crime Scene Unit started documenting the scene Beowulf walked over to where Wiglaf was standing and nodded as they both turned and walked out, the Grendel case finally solved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chief Beowulf watched as the deal went down in the alley from his seat in the Mobile Command Vehicle, suddenly Undercover Officer Everdeen was grabbed by Drakonas “The Dragon” Avarice.  
“Come on out Chief, I know you’re watching, you never let your ducklings get too far away now do you!” Avarice pulled the young women farther into the alley as he taunted the Chief, with his face full of grim determination Beowulf grabbed his weapon and stalked towards the alley.  
“No one follow! I don’t want to risk Everdeen!” he barked as he entered the alley, he stalked towards Avarice with his weapon raised “Let the Officer go, she doesn’t need to die!”  
Avarice laughed and raised his gun towards the Chief “You’ve been making business hard for me big man, all I want is to sell some kiddies, what's so wrong with that?” he pouted as he started firing, his bullets hitting Beowulf fatally in the throat, but as he fell Beowulf fired and shot Avarice in the head, killing him instantly.  
“CHIEF!!!WULFY!!” Wiglaf dashed into the alley and held his friend close “What were you thinking! Doing this alone!”  
Beowulf could only smile as he died in his friend's arms, Wiglaf stood and carried his friend, his Chief, out if the dirty alleyway and into the street.  
“I don’t care that he ordered you to stand-back, you should have gone with him, if you had, he would still be alive, instead he died in a filthy alley protecting Everdeen and countless children that monster would have taken….alone, consider this my official resignation from the NYPD!” Wiglaf set his friend down on the waiting gurney as he turned and forever walked away from the police force and mourned his friend.


End file.
